Realization
by avatarfan21
Summary: It is the third year of Zuko's banishment, and he has been pursued by Zula. His anger is blazing, but an accidental trip to the Spirit World will set things in motion.


After the long chase from Fire Nation soldiers and Zula, Prince Zuko and Iroh were exhausted. They take a break in a wooded area hoping to at least get some rest before they are destined to flee. The woods are still with darkness. The only sound is from the cheerful humming coming from Uncle Iroh and the only light is emanating from a burning bush Prince Zuko set to meditate. Iroh looks over at Zuko, who is intent with his meditation.

"Why don't you join me, Prince Zuko?" says Iroh in a friendly tone. "It willl do you well."

Zuko doesn't acknowledge Iroh and continues with his meditation.

"Maybe it will get your mind off the situation," states Iroh, hoping to get Zuko to speak to him.

Prince Zuko's answer is almost inaudible to the human ear. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to, Prince Zuko. You are harboring much anger. It is not healthy."

Zuko's voice raises, perhaps from being disturbed from his medtation, or maybe from Iroh continuing to push the issue. ''I'm handling it the best I can, Uncle."

"It is the third anniversary of your banishment, Zuko. Your anger is clouding your ability to bend properly. You should deal with it once and for all. Holding anger and resentment hinders growth." Iroh pauses. When Zuko doesn't respond, he continues, "When you are ready to talk, I am here."

Iroh waits another minute to see whether Prince Zuko will come around. He finally accepts defeat and resumes humming; Zuko closes his eyes and begins meditating once again. Zuko goes deeper into his meditative state. As Zuko opens his eyes, he realizes he is, not in the woods with his uncle Iroh, but in a meadow filled with bright colors. The sun is shining bright, and there are numerous creatures walking around.

"Where am I?" says Zuko, confused. He shouts, "Uncle? Uncle?"

He walks around for a minute, awed by the colors and strange animals. Suddenly a bright ray of light shines on Zuko. He covers his face. At the same time, a beautiful woman with long black hair, olive skin in a flowing orange dress appears. Zuko uncovers his face and looks at the woman with shock.

"Zuko..." says in the woman in a calm manner. "I didn't think we'd meet again."

Zuko, shocked with fear, just barely manages to voice a "Mother..."

"How is my young prince?"

"I'm fine, Mother." His voice however, depicts, not anger, but sadness.

"Prince Zuko, you are my son, and I know you," Zuko's mother says. "There is something wrong."

Zuko screams at the top of his lungs, "Why didn't you help me? You said you loved me! Where were you?"

"Is that what is concerning you, love?" his mother asks.

Her seemingly uncaring tone infuriates Zuko even more. "Why didn't you come? You said you would always be there to protect me, then when I needed you most..." he turns away, now losing the anger and back to sadness, "you weren't there."

The reliving of the past pains Zuko's mother, as she closes her eyes and states softly, "Zuko, there are many things you have yet to know about that day. I think it's time you know the truth. Please, Zuko."

Zuko turns around to his mother and nods, with no hint of expression on his face.

"All right." He kneels to the ground.

"Rise, Zuko," says his mother. "You have no reason to fear."

Zuko rises and stands in front of her.

"Try to understand, Prince Zuko. You are my heart. I would have done anything to protect you. I had a duty as the Fire Duchess of the Fire Nation and as the wife of the Fire Lord. And even though I fought to help you, there was only so much I can do."

She begins disclosing the events of what happens between her and Ozai just before the Agni Kai. All the while, her voice remains soft and her manner calm.

"No Ozai! You can't do this!" she screams.

"He will fight, Kaze."

"He's your son!" Kaze's voice is wavering, but still firm and strong. "No, I won't let you! I have let you hurt him long enough!" Ozai is unfazed by her steadfastness to her son.

"He will learn how to be a warrior. He is weak."

"You will not fight my son!" Kaze, in a fit of anger and a sense of desparation, grabs Ozai's arm. Ozai snatches away, anger raging.

"Throw her in the cell!"

Guards grab Kaze and throw her in the cell. Ozai is standing in the doorway with his back to Kaze.

Kaze stands and yells, "Zuko is right. You know he is right. And this is how you betray your own son?" She throws fire at Ozai on the word son.

Ozai, unscathed, order the guards to shackle her, which they follow the command promptly.

"Zuko gets his temper and tongue from you." Ozai states in a condescending tone.

Kaze keeps pressing, demanding an answer. "Why are you fighting him? He disrespected the general, not you. He-"

"Whether he is right or wrong has nothing to do with it," interrupts Ozai. As Kaze looks at him with anger written all over her face, he continues, "Zuko needs to learn respect. More importantly, he needs to learn the Fire Nation mentality."

"So this has nothing to do with him speaking out in the meeting?" The anger in Kaze is building again, but confusion is in her voice.

Ozai speaks in a matter of fact tone. "Zhao tells me Zuko has too much of a heart. No killing, no maiming. Zhao says he can't train him anymore. Zuko speaking out in the War Room is the perfect opportunity to him to learn to be a warrior. Surely to save himself from embarrassment and shame, he will fight me. I will not allow people to know your own son-the Fire Nation prince-is weak." As he speaks directly to Kaze, he has no respect for his wife. "Kaze, you taught him to be weak. You are weak yourself."

"I taught him to be a leader. I taught him to respect the nations. I taught him to respect you, even though you have no respect or love for him." Kaze's tone is cold and unforgiving. "If Zula had done this, you wouldn't try to prove a point to all of the Fire Navy and royalty. You are wrong, Ozai."

Ozai laughs wickedly. "Zula is not weak like your son. She would never get herself in this situation." His laughter stops and he is back to the harsh tone, almost filled with hatred. "You will not question me or my methods. You must know your place. You will learn respect."

Kaze looks up in fear while Ozai is speaking, for she realizes what she has done. The metal door clangs as it is shut, and Ozai is walking in front of some guards.

"Get Kaze dressed and ready," orders Ozai.

"Do you want us to get Fire Duchess Kaze ready for an Agni Kai, sir?" asks one guard.

"No," says Ozai in a sinister tone. "I have something else in mind."

Kaze speaks to Zuko with dejection. "I awoke to rocking and swaying. Two Fire Nation soldiers were on each side of me. I realized I was on a boat. I was taken to a village in the Earth kingdom."

"I thought you had died," said Zuko.

"I learned later everyone was told I was dead, when in reality, I was exiled for disrespect and not being submissive to your father. In that village I fell ill and died. Before I died, I sacrificed myself to the Sun Spirit so that you, my son, could become great in you skills and I could be a part of you. I realize I could have done more for you. I wasn't protecting you and showing you love that I should have because I feared my nation. My own people. It was not our culture. But my love, I have never forgotten you. I have always loved you and I always will. I am sorry."

"Mother, you helped me understand," says Zuko.

"Now my son, it's been good to see you again." Kaze waves her hand in a circular motion and a portal appears

Zuko looks at her with genuine understanding of the situation now. "All through my life you and Uncle stood behind me when everyone else was against me. You may not have been there all the time, but at least you were there. Thank you."

"You are welcome Prince Zuko. Remember me." She hugs him.

"I will Mother." He doesn't hug her, as he has yet to learn how to express his emotions. Kaze rises to the sun and disappears. Zuko stands for a few more seconds, breathes deeply, goes through the portal and back in the mortal world after which he opens his eyes. He is back in the woods and Iroh humming still. He looks over at Iroh, still trying to making Zuko speak to him. Iroh catches glance of him and perceiving this might be his chance, says, "Did you meditation help you, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko stands and states calmly, "It did, Uncle. Thank you for everything you have done for me." Zuko bows to Iroh and walks deeper into the woods, leaving Iroh by himself. Iroh is standing around confused, yet still pleased by what has just happened.

"You're welcome, Prince Zuko." Totally oblivious to what Prince Zuko has just experienced, he says to himself, "Where did that come from?" Hoping his nephew has just matured, or better yet, he has rubbed off on him, Iroh shrugs it off and follows Zuko into the distance of the woods.


End file.
